Floating in Space
by asylum-stories
Summary: After a tragic accident happened, Fox was sent into the dark void of space in an escape pod with a tape recorder. Will he succeeded in finding a planet to live on? Rated M for strong language, mild (to me its mild) gore, and insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Tape 1-Day 1:  
Hello? Oh thank you, I'm so glad this still works...[sigh] well...I,uh... My name is Fox McCloud, I'm making this really just as something to keep me company throughout my..uh..journey if you want to call it that. The reason for that is...uh... A few hours ago...there was an accident...a terrible accident...the ship we were in got caught in a meteor shower...[lightly sobs]...my whole crew died...[sobs]...Falco, Slippy, everyone...I'm the only one left... I managed to get into one of the escape pods. It was the only one that would launch. But the computer systems were damaged in the accident. The only things that work are the thrusters and solar powered generator. The scanners, the radio, all of those components have completely gone to shit. I don't want to use the thrusters because it would be a waste of fuel. I don't know where I am so using them would be useless, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm honestly terrified of what the future has for me. I'll be recording these messages in five day intervals to keep track of what happens, hopefully it will also keep me from going completely insane, heh heh...I hope.  
Tape 2-Day 5:  
It's hard...living like this. [pause] It's so...quiet. So lonely. It's awful. Trying to sleep is a challenge...I've had so little sleep in these few days. I'm not sure how I'm still sane. Hey, it's funny, I usually always had a lot of stress that I would wish for a place like this... quiet, peaceful..but now that I'm here it seems like a nightmare. All alone...eerily quiet. Strange. Maybe its because I know that my friends are dead, and that everyone thinks I'm dead...and that no ones coming to rescue me...  
Tape 3-Day 10:  
[crying] God I miss them..[cries] I miss them so much...all of them...Falco, Peppy, Krystal, even Slippy...fucking Slippy...[sobs]...heh heh...Slippy...he could never defend himself...always getting into trouble the little guy...heh...[sobs]...and Falco, always wanting to be better than me...heh...[sobs]...I always did like his attitude...gives me a reason to always be at the top of my game heheh...[sobs]...*sigh*...heh it's funny...I always thought Krystal and I would have started a great family...I would raise a son that looked up to me like I did to my father. Then again, I kinda didn't like Krystal enough to commit to her like that...I guess I just wanted a son more than I wanted to be with Krystal...dammit why'd this have to happen?!...why why?! [cries]...I feel like this is all my fucking fault. Now I'm stuck in this piece of shit escape pod with no one but myself...I hope I make it out of this...


	2. Chapter 2

Tape 4-Day 15:  
T-the silence...it's starting to get to me...[speaks frantically with broken voice]...I'm starting to see things. [Speaks quickly] Creatures trying to get in trying to break the glass trying to bend the metal trying to smash open the door trying trying trying trying trying trying trying trying...[panting and whimpering] Falco paid me a visit but he was brutally mutilated...[panting] half his skull missing his beak cracked and chipped his eyes empty and cold his legs both broken bent in ways they shouldn't be bent one arm missing...he did nothing but whisper to me...he said "I wonder how you'll die" and disappeared...[panting and muttering] Oh! Oh! Right right right right the voices yes the voices. I've gained a few new friends..[panting] they're wonderful people...[panting] telling me to do brutal things to myself...HAHAHAHAHAHA [takes long, loud deep breath] the fuckers really know how to joke around...oh well...they keep me company...[panting]  
Tape 5-Day 20:  
[chuckles] Well I guess the whole "staying sane" thing went to shit am I right HEHEHEHAHAHAHA [deep breath] The creatures never left...[panting] they try harder and harder every day and never succeed...[panting] I know they're just visions but sometimes they look so real...it scares me sometimes...one time I thought one of the little shits was gonna get in...they didn't obviously...[panting] hehehehehehehahahahahAHAHAHAHAHA...[takes deep breath and cries] why why why did this happen to me!?[cries loudly] No ones coming to help me! [cries] I'm a fucking goner...no no no..[cries and yells] AAAAAAAAHHHH...AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA... Oh why why why why why why why why why why why why?...god please why!?...why god why?!...[cries uncontrollably] why have you abandoned me god?! Whyyyyy!?[Cries loudly then laughs hysterically][laughing continues]...  
Tape 6-Day 25:  
...the voices...they continue telling me to hurt myself...and the creatures...attempting to get in as always...Falco visited me again...he said he missed me...he said I looked cute when I was insane...heh...funny...I think the hysteria wore off though...but the numbness started...yesterday I spent about an hour staring at a nearby star...my vision is still a little blurry...and everything looks really really dark...I haven't slept since I recorded the fourth tape...and I haven't eaten in five days...not because I ran out of food...but because I don't feel like eating...


	3. Chapter 3

Tape 7-Day 30:  
I let them win...the voices...I did what they wanted...I've peeled off a lot off my skin...all of the skin on my arms up to my elbows is gone...theres rotten skin and fur stained with blood all over the floor of the pod...did I ever mention how great this pod is...it's like a decent sized dormitory on the inside...very comfortable and plenty of space...what was I talking about?...oh right...the pod doesn't have any type of ventilation besides the small fan in the bathroom...it reeks of blood because of that...I also carved pretty pictures into my body with my claws like they told me to...I made the Team Starfox logo on my chest...I made a pretty star...a galaxy...a rainbow...a unicorn...cotton candy...a blaster...one of the creatures...a stick figure getting it's neck slit...a face with a guy gouging his eyes out...and a few other things...oh, by the way...my vision has gotton back to normal...except there's a big black dot blocking my view...it's actually not that big...but I does get annoying at times...I've found a few ways to entertain myself...one is peeling my skin off...another is talking to my friends that told my to peel my skin and draw on myself...I also talk to Falco every now and then...and then there's recording these...which is always a blast...I always look forward to recording these...  
Tape 8-Day 35:  
[heavy breathing] [mutters quietly and pants] [breathing continues]...[whispers] I want to tell you guys a secret...ready?...ok,...many times...I've wanted to let Slippy die...and some of the times I've "accidentally" shot Falco in my Arwing during missions...weren't so accidental...Peppy started choking one time while eating...I was tempted to let him die...I could have killed Krystal many times and made it seem like an accident...but didn't...feels good to get all that of my chest...just like my skin...oh yea...all the skin on my arms and chest is gone...now they're telling me to gouge one of my eyes out...I don't mind...then I can look like Wolf...I always thought he looked cool...I'll think about it...  
Tape 9-Day 40:  
Absence of god...absence of god...absence of god...[whispers maniacally] God is not heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrreeeeeee hahahahahahahahahahahaha [deep breath] oooohh man!...I wonder what it'll would be like if I ever found a habitable planet to stay on? I'm still lost. It'd probably be lame. Ya know, what with all my friends being dead and all. It would probably be like that feeling when you get transferred to a new school and don't know anyone there...yea...probably...


	4. Chapter 4

Tape 10-Day 45:  
Wooooooooo! Tenth tape aaaallriiiiiiiigghhtt! Yyeeeeaaayyyyuuuuuuhhh! [Laughs hysterically an takes deep breath] Oh I can already feel the hystaria coming back and it is grrrreat! Oh oh oh! I've got great news too! All the skin on my torso is gone which means I reached my goal! Only downside is that all the pretty pictures I made are gone. Boohoo. Well, at least its not all that bad, I was extra careful when I peeled them off so they came off just fine! I stuck them on the walls with my blood and let it dry so now its like I have them as beautiful paintings on the wall. The blood also made the floor and some of the walls a pretty, deep red, which I really like! Oh! And I've gotten completely used to the black dot in the center of my vision, so now I can do things like I used to! Well that's all for now. Se you guys later!  
Tape 11-Day 50:  
Another milestone complete! Survive fifty days in this hellish fucking shithole! Still haven't found another planet though...and the sudden good mood I had when I recorded the last tape is gone...fucking shit...why'd this have to happen to me out of all people?...I just don't know what to do...I'm starting to lose hope...I don't think I'm ever gonna get out of here...theres always suicide I guess...but no...not yet at least...  
Tape 12-Day 55:  
I can't...fifty-five days of self torture and I haven't found a single god dammed habitable planet...I can't do this anymore...I can't continue...I'm in some kind of solar system that I don't even know but so far all the planets I've passed by haven't shown signs of life or being capable of supporting life...I've given up...Im turning off the oxygen supply pumps [sounds of buttons and switches clicking and several beeping sounds] I won't even bother turning the recorder off. No one's gonna find it anyways. I'll just let it go until it runs out of tape...well...goodbye everyone...I'm sorry this is how it had to end...I'm sorry...[silence]...[7 minutes pass]...[rapidly gasping and hiccupping]...[more silence]...[silence continues for 30 minutes] [recording ends]  
-Authors' note-  
Alright, so this was a little short story I thought of. I don't know what it is about insanity that I love. Anyways, hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it! See you all next time!


End file.
